Donghae: I'm 'Uke?
by isfa.id
Summary: "Bummie." / "Kenapa aku jadi 'uke?" / "Kenapa kamu jadi 'seme?" / "Hyung tahu, hyung bukanlah 'uke'ku dan aku bukanlah 'seme'mu, aku kekasihmu dan kamu kekasihku, mengerti? Tidak ada istilah 'seme' 'uke' dalam hubungan kita, mengerti?" KiHae.


**Tittle : Donghae: I'm 'Uke'?**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

Seoul, Minggu, sekitar jam tiga sore.

Di sebuah apartement yang cukup sederhana, paling tidak bisa dibilang sederhana untuk ukuran seorang artis terkenal, sebut saja Kibum, ya, Kim Kibum. Siapa yang tidak kenal seorang artis bernama Kim Kibum, salah satu member dari sebuah boy group terkenal, Super Junior. Meskipun sekarang dia sedang vakum dari semua kegiatan groupnya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak melakukan apapun, yang membuat dia terlupakan. Dia, Kim Kibum, seorang aktor yang bisa dibilang handal, dan itulah pekerjaannya sekarang, sebagai seorang aktor, yang membuat dia tidak pernah tenggelam dalam peredaran dunia entertainment.

Sekarang dia sedang menikmati hari liburnya, beruntung dia mendapatkan libur meski hanya satu hari di tengah padatnya jadwal syuting yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Dia, dengan ditemani oleh sebuah buku tebal yang sudah sedari tadi berada di tangannya, yang membuat matanya tidak henti membaca deretan huruf-huruf di sana, dan juga dengan ditemani oleh secangkir coklat panas guna menghangatkan tubuh.

Jemari Kibum terlihat membalik sebuah halaman buku yang masih asyik dibacanya, entahlah, apa yang membuat dia sangat suka membaca, mungkin inilah alasan yang membuat dia mempunyai IQ yang cukup tinggi.

'Tring...' *anggap saja suara mesin password aparterment* buwahahahahaha...

Suara yang baru saja terdengar tidak mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari buku tebalnya, lagipula dia sudah bisa tebak siapa yang datang, karena dia dan orang tersebut yang mengetahui passwordnya, jadi siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, terlebih dia sudah mengirim pesan tadi pagi 'Bummie... aku akan ke apartementmu sore nanti'.

Kembali jemari Kibum membalik halaman buku yang sedang dia baca, dia tidak mau berhenti hanya karena ada seseorang yang datang, lagipula orang tersebut juga tidak akan pernah mengganggu kegemarannya ini.

"Bumiiieeeee..."

'Glab...'

Wajah Kibum langsung menoleh saat wajahnya langsung ditangkup dengan dua tangan oleh seseorang yang baru datang tadi, membuat mulutnya sedikit maju, karena pipinya ditekan cukup dalam. Matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba bibirnya langsung dilumat dan dihisap cukup lama oleh orang tersebut. Orang tersebut melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka setelah dia merasa puas, membuat Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang, "Apa yang kamu lakukan Hyung?"

"Menciummu," jawab namja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Donghae, ya, Lee Donghae, termasuk salah satu member dalam boy group yang sama seperti Kibum. Tapi di sini statusnya ataupun Kibum bukanlah sebagai member Super Junior, melainkan sebagai sepasang kekasih, yang mana mereka sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan sebelum mereka debut.

Donghae langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, sama seperti yang Kibum lakukan, yaitu membersihkan bibirnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Kibum menatap wajah Donghae sesaat dan kemudian dia kembali fokus kepada bukunya yang sempat terbengkalai karena apa yang baru saja Donghae lakukan padanya. Jemari Kibum kembali membalik tiap lembar buku bacaannya tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Donghae masih setia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya. "Rasanya aneh," didengarnya suara desahan Donghae meski itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Bummie."

"Hm," hanya sebuah gumaman yang Kibum keluarkan saat Donghae menyebutkan namanya, dia masih enggan untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya.

"Rasanya aneh, rasanya lebih enak kalau kamu yang melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kibum dan tentu saja matanya tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

"Ciuman," jawab Donghae sambil menatap wajah Kibum dari samping dan terus menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, "Aku lebih suka kalau kamu yang melakukannya, rasanya beda."

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Emmm, entahlah," Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir keras, "Yang jelas aku lebih suka kamu yang menciumku, daripada harus aku yang menciummu," lanjutnya dan kembali menatap wajah Kibum dari samping karena Kibum sama sekali tidak berpaling dari bukunya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar semua ucapan Donghae dan kembali jemarinya membalik lembar bukunya.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya saat melihat Kibum tersenyum, selalu seperti itu, dia yang selalu banyak bicara dan setiap apa yang dia bicarakan hanya akan dijawab dengan senyuman dari Kibum. Ya, seperti yang kita tahu, Kibum bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara, paling tidak bila dibandingkan dengan Donghae, Donghae jauh lebih banyak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi Donghae suka, sangat menyukai Kibum yang seperti itu.

"Bummie."

"Hm," kembali hanya gumaman itu yang Kibum keluarkan saat Donghae kembali memanggilnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi 'uke'?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Kibum tertawa meski dia terus melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Bummie..."

"Hm."

"Lihat aku!"

Kibum, yang mengerti kalau Donghae sedang ingin diperhatikan sekarang langsung menutup bukunya dan memutar sedikit posisi duduknya hingga akhirnya dia dapat menatap wajah Donghae. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Donghae tersenyum yang membuatnya langsung menanamkan sebuah kecupan di bibir indah milik kekasihnya itu, "Apa rasanya lebih enak?" tanya Kibum setelah pagutan bibir mereka terlepas yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Donghae.

Seperti yang kita tahu tadi, Donghae mengatakan kalau dia lebih suka kalau Kibum yang menciumnya daripada dia yang harus mencium Kibum. Entah apa yang berbeda, yang jelas menurut Donghae itu berbeda, meski bibir mereka sama-sama bertemu, yang jelas rasanya akan jauh lebih enak saat Kibum yang melakukannya. Enak? Apakah ciuman sejenis dengan makanan? Entahlah -_-"

"Bummie, kenapa aku jadi 'uke'?" Pertanyaan itu kembali keluar dari mulut Donghae saat Kibum hendak kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, hingga mau tak mau Kibum mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Darimana Hyung mendapatkan istilah seperti itu? 'Uke'?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Tadi pagi Siwon yang mengatakannya," jawab Donghae seraya mengambil buku Kibum dan membolak-balik tiap lembar halamannya, "Buku yang membosankan," ucapnya dan kembali meletakkan buku itu ke atas meja.

Kepala Donghae tertunduk sesaat tapi beberapa detik kemudian terangkat dan menatap Kibum dalam, "Kenapa kamu jadi 'seme'?" tanyanya lagi membuat Kibum semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Kenapa Donghae jadi mempertanyaan soal 'uke' dan 'seme' padanya?

"Kamu tahu, tadi Siwon bertanya 'Kenapa kamu bisa jadi 'uke' seorang Kim Kibum?' aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Bummie, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan tatapan yang sangat membuat dia menjadi orang yang sangat sangat sangat polos di mata Kibum. "Aku jadi berpikir, aku kan lebih tua darimu, jadi seharusnya aku yang menjadi 'seme'mu," lanjut Donghae sambil terus menatap Kibum guna menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

"Huft..." Donghae menarik nafas karena Kibum belum memberikan jawaban apapun padanya. Ditariknya kedua tangan Kibum dan meletakkannya ke kedua pipinya. "Apa aku tampan?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan gelengan dari Kibum, "Apa aku manis?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini Kibum mengangguk. "Bummie, apa yang menjadi 'uke' itu orang-orang yang manis?"

"Seperti yang aku dengar memang seperti itu," jawab Kibum tetap dengan posisi kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae karena Donghae menggenggam kedua tangannya itu.

"Jadi aku 'uke'," ucap Donghae dan melepaskan tangan Kibum dari wajahnya.

Tubuh Donghae tergerak untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Kibum sedikit menoleh melihat Donghae yang sudah membuka kulkas dan dia tersenyum mengingat semua ucapan Donghae barusan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengambil buku yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja untuk kembali membacanya.

Donghae, yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan isi kulkas mengambil sebuah apel dan langsung memakannya karena dia tahu Kibum pasti sudah mencucinya sebelum dimasukkan ke sana. "Kenapa kamu membeli apel?" tanya Donghae karena dia tahu kalau Kibum tidak suka apel.

"Karena kamu yang akan memakannya," jawab Kibum sambil terus membaca deretan huruf di bukunya.

"Tapi aku mau jeruk mandarin, kenapa kamu tidak membelinya?" tanya Donghae lagi dan kemudian langsung berlari menemui Kibum dan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah kekasihnya itu. "Bummie, kita beli jeruk mandarin ya, aku sedang ingin memakannya," ucap Donghae membuat Kibum menoleh ke arahnya dan menutup buku bacaannya. "Ya?" tanya Donghae yang sudah pasti menginginkan jawaban 'ya' dari Kibum.

Senyum terulas di bibir Kibum dan usapan lembut mendarat di kepala Donghae, "Aku ambil jaket dulu," ucap Kibum membuat Donghae tersenyum, karena itu berarti Kibum mengiyakan keinginannya.

Kibum bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan Donghae tahu seperti apa yang Kibum katakan tadi kalau dia akan mengambil jaketnya. Sekitar dua menit kemudian Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah jaket yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya, dan Donghae juga melihat sebuah jaket yang ada di tangan Kibum, yang Donghae sangat yakin itu untuknya.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak memakai jaket tadi ke sini, di luar sangat dingin, pakai ini," ucap Kibum lembut dan memberikan jaket itu pada Donghae yang langsung Donghae pakai, tapi akhirnya membuat mulut Donghae maju seketika. "Kenapa?" tanya Kibum bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Donghae yang tadi berulaskan senyum tapi sekarang malah terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Kebesaran," jawab Donghae.

Seperti yang kita tahu, tubuh Kibum memang lebih tinggi dari Donghae, membuat jaket yang dikenakan Donghae terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. "Apa karena ini aku menjadi 'uke'? Karena aku lebih pendek darimu?" Donghae berucap sambil memperhatikan jaket Kibum yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Haha..." Kibum hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae, membuat mulut Donghae semakin maju daripada yang tadi. Tawa Kibum terhenti saat menyadari itu dan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae, "Sudahlah, kita pergi sekarang," ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae sudah bersiap akan keluar dari mobil Kibum saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah supermarket terdekat, tapi gerakkannya itu terhenti saat Kibum tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Sama seperti halnya di apartement tadi, Kibum kembali memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae mengerti, ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Kibum padanya sekarang, yang jelas sesuatu untuk melindunginya. Dan ternyata benar tebakkan Donghae, saat Kibum tiba-tiba melingkarkan syal dilehernya dan memasangkan topi ke kepalanya. Kibum merapatkan syal yang ada di leher Donghae dan memposisikan syal itu hingga menutupi mulut Donghae.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Nanti mereka semakin curiga melihatku seperti ini," tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri dari kaca mobil.

"Lihat, hampir semua orang seperti ini," jawab Kibum yang malah meminta Donghae memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mobil mereka. Ya, penampilan mereka hampir sama seperti Dongahe saat ini, karena cuaca sekarang memang sangat dingin, jadi sangat wajar bila penampilan mereka seperti itu, dan itu tidak akan membuat orang lain curiga.

Donghae mengangguk setelah mengerti dan Kibum langsung mengenakan syalnya sendiri, dan mereka langsung keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam supermarket.

.

.

Kibum mengikuti Donghae dari belakang, entah kenapa sekarang mereka jadi berkeliling di supermarket ini, padahal tadi Donghae bilang dia ingin membeli jeruk mandarin, dan itu ada di bagian buah-buahan, tapi sekarang mereka malah berada di bagian pakaian.

"Tidak ada yang bagus," ucap Donghae dan langsung menarik Kibum menjauh dari sana, dan Kibum hanya bisa pasrah ke manapun Donghae akan membawanya sekarang.

Hingga di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, di kerumunan boneka-boneka.

"Lihat Bummie, nemo ini sangat manis, lihat matanya," ucap Donghae meminta Kibum memperhatikan boneka nemo dengan ukuran cukup besar. "Lihat, yang anjing ini juga manis, mirip Bada," lanjutnya sambil menarik Kibum mendekati boneka anjing yang dia maksud. "Aku beli satu boleh?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap mata Kibum penuh harap, "Belikan aku satu ya?" pintanya dengan mata yang dibuat berkaca-kaca.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kibum akhirnya, karena jujur, dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Donghae, apalagi bila Donghae sudah memakai jurus andalannya itu. "Mungkin inilah kenapa kamu jadi 'uke'," lanjutnya membuat Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya karena Kibum berucap dengan sangat pelan, hingga Donghae tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kibum tanpa memandang wajah Donghae, karena bila dia menatapnya bisa-bisa dia mengatakan apa yang tadi dia katakan, dan itu pasti akan membuat Donghae kesal. Dia tidak mau kalau-kalau Donghae mengamuk di sini, bisa-bisa itu membuatnya malu, sangat malu. "Yang mana?" tanyanya mengalihkan pertanyaan Donghae tadi, dan itu berhasil karena Donghae langsung menarik boneka nemo yang pertama dilihatnya tadi.

**.**

**.**

Donghae duduk di dalam mobil sambil tersenyum dan memeluk boneka nemo yang baru saja dia beli tadi, sedangkan Kibum sibuk memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi, karena akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli keperluan sehari-harinya juga mengingat persediannya sudah menipis.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya Kibum langsung menutup bagasinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang asyik memeluk boneka barunya, dia tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan syal yang dipakainya, kemudian langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukannya menuju apartementnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae selalu saja tersenyum dan terus memeluk boneka nemonya, membuat Kibum keheranan, "Senang?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya, berarti ada sesuatu yang bisa aku peluk saat aku tidur," jawab Dongahe dan semakin memeluk bonekanya dengan sangat erat.

"Kamu bisa memelukku saat kita tidur," ucap Kibum membuat wajah Donghae memerah seketika.

"Itukan tidak bisa dilakukan setiap hari," Donghae berucap dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menutupi rasa malunya, dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum sibuk menyusun semua belanjaannya di dapur, sebagian ada yang dimasukkannya ke dalam kulkas dan sebagian lagi dimasukkannya ke dalam lemari makanan. Donghae? Dia sudah sedari tadi berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum karena dia bilang dia lelah. Kibum tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan langsung menyusul Donghae yang sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka, ya, tempat tidur mereka.

"Menginap di sini?" tanya Kibum sambil ikut berbaring di sebelah Donghae.

"Menginap? Ini kan juga apartementku," kesal Donghae tidak menerima dengan kata 'menginap' yang Kibum ucapkan tadi.

"Maaf," ucap Kibum menyesal.

Kibum berbaring dengan posisi menghadap Donghae sedangkan Donghae tidur dengan posisi menghadapkan kepalanya ke langit-langit alias telentang dengan boneka nemo yang sudah sedari tadi dipeluknya, "Bummie, aku benar-benar hanya cocok menjadi 'uke' ya?"

Kembali, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Kibum saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang dianggapnya sangat tidak penting, apa perlunya istilah 'seme' dan 'uke' dalam hubungan mereka, toh mereka sudah menjalaninya selama ini, dan memang Kibumlah yang selalu mendominasi setiap permainan mereka. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae jadi mempertanyakan itu, dan bukankah itu hanya karena ucapan Siwon pagi tadi? Itu sangat tidak penting.

"Bummie," Donghae memanggil Kibum sambil merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kibum, hingga sekarang posisi mereka adalah saling berhadapan. Donghae memperhatikan wajah Kibum meski tangannya tetap saja memeluk boneka nemonya, bahkan lebih erat sekarang, "Memangnya 'uke' itu apa ya?"

Kibum, yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam, dia berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Donghae, mulai dari sore tadi hingga yang terakhir dia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu. "Hyung, jadi kamu tidak mengerti 'uke' 'seme' itu apa?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Iya," jawab Donghae polos.

"Ha... ha... haha... hahaha..." Kibum tertawa, dia langsung duduk tapi kemudian langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dengan tawa yang terus saja keluar dari mulutnya, "Dasar aneh," ucapnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur.

Kibum berdiri di depan kaca yang ada di atas wastafel dan memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri, dia sudah tidak tertawa sekarang, tapi hanya ada sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "Kim Kibum, kenapa kamu mempunyai kekasih sepolos itu," dia bicara sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia menunduk kemudian dan membasuh wajahnya, dan kemudian menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai dia langsung kembali memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Donghae masih berbaring di sana. "Bersihkan wajahmu dulu Hyung," ucap Kibum sambil membuka lemari dan mengambil piyamanya.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Kibum langsung bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Sekitar lima menit dia kembali ke kamar mereka dan melihat Kibum sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama birunya. Sebenarnya ini baru jam delapan malam, tapi mereka berdua memilih untuk langsung tidur mengingat besok mereka sudah harus melakukan aktifitas keartisan mereka. Donghae berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil satu piyama Kibum yang biasa dia pakai bila dia 'menginap' di sini.

"Bummie," panggil Donghae yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Kibum yang sudah berbaring sedari tadi di atas tempat tidur mereka. Kibum hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman 'Hm,' membuat Donghae sedikit memajukan mulutnya. Dia menarik boneka nemonya dan kembali memeluknya membuat Kibum memandang boneka itu sedikit kesal dan langsung menariknya dari tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit menatap Kibum heran.

"Peluk aku saja," ucap Kibum dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. "Bukankah jauh lebih hangat daripada boneka jelek itu?"

Sedikit rasa kesal dirasakan Donghae saat Kibum mengatakan bonekanya jelek, tapi Donghae menyadari bahwa tubuh Kibum jauh jauh jauh lebih hangat, dan itu sudah pasti, hingga akhirnya membuat dia memutuskan untuk lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mempererat pelukkannya di pinggang Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat kepala Donghae dan segera meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah kepala Donghae, menjadikannya sebagai bantal bagi kekasihnya itu, sedangkan tangan satunya langsung membelai kepala Donghae, punggung, hingga akhirnya turun ke pinggangnya, guna menyalurkan rasa cinta yang dia punya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Bummie."

"Hm."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti 'uke' itu apa?" tanya Donghae sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang memerlukan jawaban secepatnya.

Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah Kibum mendengar pertanyaan Donghae dan langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir merah milik seorang Lee Donghae, "Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak," jawab Donghae dan kemudian langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kibum sambil menghirup wangi aroma tubuh Kibum yang sangat disukainya. Dia tahu apa yang dipertanyakannya sangatlah tidak penting, hanya rasa penasaran akibat ucapan Siwon tadi pagi.

"Hyung tahu, hyung bukanlah 'uke'ku dan aku bukanlah 'seme'mu, aku kekasihmu dan kamu kekasihku, mengerti? Tidak ada istilah 'seme' 'uke' dalam hubungan kita, mengerti?"

"Mengerti," jawab Donghae dengan sebuah cengiran membuat Kibum terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kamu sangat manis," ucap Kibum dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Donghae.

**F.I.N**

Hah... hah... hah... isi sama judulnya g' nyambung kan?

Oke... jangan anggap serius FF ini!

Mau memberikan reviewnya? ^^


End file.
